


Tiredness

by mortimer_the_talking_crow



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortimer_the_talking_crow/pseuds/mortimer_the_talking_crow
Summary: tired.you're tired.





	Tiredness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing, it was kind of good and I wanted to post it !! I write little prompts and things all the time and I like sharing them with my friends and stuff but I've always wanted to post one of them so,, here I am ! If anyone actually finds this and reads this that would actually be so cool :D Also this is my first actual work so !! that's epic :] feel free to critique my writing as well I'd love to see your opinions on it !!

tired.

you're tired. the daily fatigue you feel is like no other, the sluggish days blend together and make an ugly color. a dark, muddied color that used to be vibrant and saturated. your days are no longer filled with joy or energy. the vibrantness now gone, lost to time. instead, all you feel is tired. tiredness so strong your bones ache everytime you attempt to get out of bed. so deep rooted you could fall asleep at any moment, you could lose yourself at any moment, even. your body aches and you wish for it to stop, you scream and you hope but nothing comes. no matter how hard you try you cannot escape the endless tiredness you feel. maybe it would be simple if you were in a fairytale, but this is real life. you cannot just sleep for a hundred years no matter how much you long for it. to be able to rest that long with no consequence is simply unreachable. and you accept that. you accept it, and move on.

you're still painfully tired.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it,, maybe give kudos :3c it would be very appreciated !!


End file.
